Talk:2018 Winter Event/@comment-34534458-20181221180807
I am a little bit puzzled by the Daily Specials being offered so far by Innogames for this Event: except for the Shrine of Knowledge (OK and maybe, just maybe the Sleigh Builder) all the other Specials are in my opinion aimed at players who have either recently started playing FoE and are willing to spend money/diamonds to quickly progress within the game, for players currently at lower Eras, such as Modern/PME or for players who do not benefit from the advantages of being part of a successful Guild...I do not understand Innogames' logic here: - Their goal is to be a profitable company (which I totally understand and support) and, so far in this event, they have thrown on few occasions deals to buy Diamonds and get extra Stars...but using Stars for what exactly? Other than to unlock Winter Spire Upgrade Kits to raise a Winter Spire to Level 12, why would any advanced players such as myself waste Stars/Diamonds for those bad Daily Specials (other than SoKs)? - Wishing Wells? Well unless you get them from one of your "Diamond Farms" I honestly do not see the benefit of having them in your main city...yes you can get MAYBE 50 Diamonds every now and then or 2 Forge Points but, for the rest, advanced players can do without Supplies, Coins, Medals & Unrefined Goods that they can generate every day - Wishing Wells Shrink Kit? Same as above ;) - Hall of Hame? Come on...advanced players aim at maximizing the Forge Points/Goods produced by their cities every day and all squares count! Wasting 9 squares just to throw extra Guild Power to your Guild makes NO SENSE! Again, if you are part of a successful Guild, you will collect TONS of Guild Power via Guild Expeditions, week after week! - Santa's Workshop? Wow...getting 10 Goods a day from a 5X4 building...you can get 15 Goods a day from a Sleigh Builder, at a 2X3 size! - Victory Tower Upgrade Kit? Do I need to say why this item is USELESS for advanced players? ;) - Watchire Upgrade Kit/Watchfire? USELESS! Advanced players can easily get Ritual Flames from Guild Expeditions on a regular basis...yes a Watchfire is smaller but, at the end of the day, does this really make a difference for most advanced players? I didn't think so :P - Mass Self-Aid Kit: You are an advanced player? Then chances are that you have LOTS of FoE Friends polishing/motivating your city every day...as well as your Guild members and even some Neighbors...so...again...USELESS ;) - Rogue Hideout Shrink Kit? Wow...I can save 2 squares by using this item...but..wait...how many Rogue Hideouts do I really need when I have a highly leveled Alcatraz? Oh YES...1 :P Yes, I understand that there could be some exceptions but, overall, I do not see the advantages offered by those Daily Specials for players who have been into this game for years...unless Inogames mains mainly (and mostly) at newer players...which is the case here once again ;)